Sacrificio de Amor
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Quieren conocer la otra historia de la sirenita Candy?, cuando uno ama de verdad no solo piensas en tu felicidad, sino en la felicidad del ser amado…. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Terry, no se hubiera enamorado por completo de la sirenita? ¿Quién crees que es el verdadero amor de Terry?, esta historia es más apegada al cuento original de la sirenita. una historia de amor diferente.
1. Chapter 1

La sirenita es mi cuento favorito, tanto que me encanto las dos versiones, la original y la de Disney, esta historia Sacrificio de Amor, es más apegada a la obra original de la sirenita, por Hans Christian Andersen, sé que a muchos en plano no les va gustar la idea pero, necesito que me apoyen con sus comentarios en esta historia.

Además yo en el fondón explique que había algunas historias de amor diferente con Terry Grandchester, al igual que Casita Mágica, la que ya publique…

Es larga por eso se divide en dos capítulos, les voy a pedir que lean hasta el final…

Les pido que lean y comenten.

….

… ¿Quieren conocer la otra historia de la sirenita Candy?, cuando uno ama de verdad no solo piensas en tu felicidad, sino en la felicidad del ser amado…. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Terry, no se hubiera enamorado por completo de la sirenita Candy?, ¿Qué hubiese pasado entonces con la sirenita Candy?, pues les invito a leer esta historia de amor. ¿A quien ama Terry en esta historia a la sirena o a la princesa?...

_**Sacrificio de Amor.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. **_

_**Este cuento está Basada a la leyenda real de la sirenita escrita por el escritor y poeta danés Hans Christian Andersen **_

_**Más apegada a la versión de la película japonesa... la sirenita de los Mares, de 1975. **_

_Es mi obra literaria favorita, por eso hice ese minific con esta historia... Si no les gusta esta historia. Estoy dispuesta aceptar todo tipo de crítica, pero comenten… _

_Es un cuento de Dinamarca… _

_**Personajes principales:**__ Candy White Andrew y Terry Grandchester. _

_**Con la participación especial de: **__Karen Kleiiss.___

_**Una historia de amor diferente. **_

_**Lean todo… después comentan. **_

_**Uso más mi imaginación: **_

En el fondo del más azul de los océanos había un maravilloso palacio en el cual habitaba el Rey del Mar llamado Albert, un viejo y sabio tritón que tenía una abundante barba rubia. Vivía en esta espléndida mansión de coral multicolor y de conchas preciosas, junto a sus hijas, tres bellísimas sirenas se llamaba Annie, Patty y Candy. Y su madre, una abuelita cariñosa llamada Pony.

De las tres era la menor Candy.

Candy era la más bondadosa, curiosa, con una sonrisa contajiante y unos ojos que iluminaban a todo aquel que la veía, traviesa como ninguna, lo que le traía mil problemas porque quería conocer el reino de los humanos, pero todavía no tenía edad para subir a la superficie.

La sirenita Candy quería saber que había más allá del mar... Era tan bella como una Estrella, poseía una voz maravillosa; que todos del mar la amaban.

La curiosidad de Candy le hacía recolectar todos los objetos de los humanos que encontraba en el fondo del mar, tenía peines, objetos, sillas, etc. todo lo que le llamaba la atención ella lo guardaba, para eso tenía su cómplices, sus dos mejores amigos, un delfín llamado …. Flip y un cangrejo llamado Sebastián, ellos sabían todas las travesuras que hacia Candy, ya que la acompañaba a donde su curiosidad la llevaba para cuidarla a que no caiga a manos de los humanos. Entre los objetos que guardaba como Tesoro estaba una estatua de un Príncipe humano, ella lo admiraba con admiración. Todo esto lo hacía Escondido del Rey Albert, del cual vivía preocupado por las travesuras y curiosidad de Candy, pues el rey sabía que no todos los humanos eran Buenos, además las sirenas tenían 300 años de vida, mientras que los humanos su vida era corta, la única que consentía las travesuras de la sirenita era su cariñosa abuelita Pony.

La sirenita Candy casi siempre estaba cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto me gustaría salir a la superficie para ver por fin el cielo que todos dicen que es tan bonito, y escuchar la voz de los hombres y oler el perfume de las flores!

-Todavía eres demasiado joven -respondió la abuela Pony-. Dentro de unos años, cuando tengas quince, el rey te dará permiso para subir a la superficie, como a tus hermanas.

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños tan esperado y, durante toda la noche precedente, no consiguió dormir, porque estaba emocionada, sabía que ese día, le dejaran ir a la superficie.

Llego el día del cumpleaños, todo el reino estaba alborotado, Annie y Patty colocaban en sus cabellos varios adornos de coral y llevaron los regalitos a Candy.

Y le dijeron:

-Vamos a arreglarte, preciosa hermana, tienes que estar linda para la fiesta- dijo Annie sonriendo.

Candy sonriendo dice_

-Por fin, hoy se cumple mi sueño, hoy mi abuela me dejara ir a la superficie- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Sí, iras a conocer la superficie, como nosotras, pero antes tienes que estar presente en la fiesta, vamos a arreglarte rápido- dijo Patty contenta.

Annie y Patty le ayudaron a arreglarse a Candy, se veía hermosa para la fiesta. Le ayudaron a llevarle donde el coral, porque ahí se iba hacer la fiesta.

Celebraron una hermosa fiesta, su abuela llamó a Candy y le dijo_

\- ¡Bien, ya puedes salir a respirar el aire y ver el cielo! ¡Pero recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es el nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo! Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos alma como los hombres. Sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos. ¡Sólo te traerían desgracias!,- dijo Pony.

-Sí, abuelita no te preocupes, hare caso lo que me dices- dijo la sirenita Candy, sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

Su abuela Pony. Estaba miedosa, temía que le pasara algo a su nieta, le acaricia sus largos y rubios cabellos, dentro de ellos, le regala una hermosísima flor como un obsequio de amor que le tenía a su engreída, su abuela en llanto le deja ir. Mientras su padre no estaba de acuerdo que vaya.

Candy al ver que su abuela terminó le deja ir. La Sirenita le dio un beso en la frente, prometiendo cuidarse de ella misma.

En ese momento Candy se dirigió hacia la superficie, deslizándose ligera. Se sentía tan veloz que ni siquiera los peces conseguían alcanzarla.

Candy nadaba presurosa para llegar a la superficie, al llegar a la superficie, noto lo maravilloso que se veía el mar, la tierra, los cielos, las gaviotas.

El sol, que ya se había puesto en el horizonte, había dejado sobre las olas un reflejo dorado que se diluía lentamente. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima de La Sirenita, se sentía feliz…

\- ¡Qué hermoso es todo! -exclamó feliz, dando palmadas.

-Ya vámonos, ya vámonos, el rey debe estar esperándonos, nos castigara, si llegamos tarde.

Candy estaba muda contemplando la orilla.

Cuando de repente observo un barco, Candy con miedo se ocultó entre las algas y contemplo una maravillada al príncipe de su sueño.

-Era él se decía, es el, el príncipe de la estatua es el. Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras que Flip y Sebastián temblaban de miedo de ver a los humanos.

-Vámonos, Vámonos Candy que nos pescarán y nos comerán.

Candy estaba inmóvil contemplando al príncipe.

La Sirenita Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo, que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, le oprimió el corazón.

Dentro del barco, La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más.

La Sirenita Candy se dio cuenta en seguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, el cielo entintado de negro se desgarró con relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible borrasca sorprendió a la nave desprevenida.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡El mar…! -en vano la Sirenita Candy gritó y gritó.

Pero de repente una ola gigante azota el barco y el príncipe cae al mar.

Candy presurosa nada al fondo del mar. Coge al príncipe en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta la orilla, el príncipe estaba inconsciente, solo pudo verla un poco, pero de ahí se quedó completamente dormido.

El príncipe quedo completamente desmayado, la sirenita Candy queda enamorada del príncipe, le canta con su hermosa voz.

**Al que he estado esperando desde que nací eres tú**

**La alegría de conocer el primer amor eres tú**

**Incluso en una tormenta**

**No tenemos miedo porque estamos juntos**

**La perla blanca te espera**

**Sin un amor, siempre se está solo**

**No importe donde se encuentre, siempre se están solos**

**Al que he estado esperando desde que nací eres tú**

**Cariño muéstrame todo acerca de la felicidad**

**Incluso si hay un adiós triste**

**Te amare siempre, te amo, yo nunca te olvidare**

**La perla blanca desaparece en las olas del mar**

**Sin un amor siempre se está solo**

**No importa con quien estén ellos, están solos**

Matteita Hito (Eres Tu) Canción de la sirenita 1975, por Hans Christian Andersen

El príncipe escucha la melodiosa y maravillosa voz de Candy.

El príncipe queda enamorado de su hermosa voz, en su mente y su corazón, aunque no logra ver a la muchacha que lo salvo.

-No te preocupes, te recuperaras, eres el príncipe de mi sueño, te amo- dijo Candy enamorada y le dio un simple beso en su labio, sintió que su corazón se alegraba.

Flip y Sebastián, se dieron cuenta lo que estaba pasando en el corazón de la sirenita, temían que pueda sufrir, pero a la vez quería que su amiga sea feliz.

Candy lo acompaño, Hasta que un murmullo de voces que se aproximaban, ella se escondió en el mar, mirándolo de lejos.

Una linda chica que caminaba por ese camino junto con sus hermanas, era una chica muy hermosa de cabello Cataño claro, ojos azules y piel blanca, se llamaba Karen. Se acerca y al ver la hermosura del príncipe queda enamorada y dice:

\- ¡Pobrecito, debemos llevarlo al palacio, necesitara mucha ayuda¡ no lo podemos dejarlo aquí, debemos cuidarlo, hasta que el reaccione.

Justo en ese momento el príncipe, despierta por completo, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la chica que estaba a su costado, la que supuestamente creía que le había salvado.

El príncipe contempla la belleza de esa chica y le sonríe diciendo_

\- ¡Gracias por haberme salvado! -le susurró a la bella desconocida, llamada Karen.

-Qué bueno que estás vivo, le dijo la joven Karen con una sonrisa.

La chica, le sonríe y le ayuda a pararse, llevándolo hasta el palacio del príncipe.

La Sirenita Candy, desde el agua, vio que el hombre al que había salvado se dirigía hacia el castillo, ignorante de que fuese ella, y no la otra, quien lo había salvado.

Su amigo delfín, quedo molesto, pues se había dado cuenta que el príncipe del que, salvo su amiga, estaba creyendo que era la otra que le había salvado y le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él hasta que racionara por completo? - dijo Flip.

-Fliip, tiene razón, ahora el príncipe creerá que es la tipa esa quien le salvo- dijo el cangrejo Sebastián.

-Tampoco me podía quedar, se iba dar cuenta que era una sirena y se hubiera asustado- dijo Candy triste., pero sabes es el príncipe de mis sueños.

Flip y Sebastián, solo la miraron con cierta tristeza, pero deseaba que su amiga sea feliz.

La sirenita Candy, regreso al mar, moría de amor por el príncipe, no se lo conto nada a su padre para no preocuparlo, solo se lo conto a su abuela Pony, esta le dijo que no se hiciera ilusiones porque no existe el amor entre un humano y una sirena, que solo le traerá sufrimientos.

Candy, lloraba silenciosamente, quería volver a ver a su príncipe, porque lo amaba con todo su corazón, no podía vivir sin su amado príncipe, días permaneció encerrada sin querer ver a nadie, rehusando incluso hasta los alimentos. Sabía que su amor por el joven príncipe era un amor sin esperanza, porque ella, la Sirenita, nunca podría casarse con un hombre.

Entonces sus hermanas Patty y Annie, al mirar a Candy, sufrir por un humano, le llevo a la superficie para que conozca el castillo del príncipe.

La sirenita Candy, siempre lo observaba escondida, contemplaba la belleza del príncipe, cada vez se enamoraba más, sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por Candy, temían que ella sufriera.

Patty le dice a Annie_ El amor que Candy, siente por el príncipe humano, es peligroso, puede sufrir mucho.

Su hermana Annie le dice_ Ella debe aprender a solucionar sus propios problemas, cada quien es responsable de las decisiones que toma, si ella lo ama, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, ella tendrá que aprender afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

La sirenita Candy no pudo más con el amor que sentía por el príncipe Terry y planifico ir donde la bruja del mar…

Pues Candy sabía que la bruja podía transformarla en humano a través de sus poderes mágicos. También sabía que era un ser malvado, porque se apoderaba de la inocencia de las sirenas, pero a pesar de eso Candy fue irresponsable, se escapó de su casa y se fue a ver a la bruja.

Pues su amigo delfín Flip y su cangrejo Sebastián, la siguieron, pues trato de detenerla, pero no pudo.

-Por favor Candy, piensa en tu familia, no vayas donde la bruja, el amor que sientes por el príncipe, no es posible porque tú eres una sirena y él es un humano, además tu vida corre riesgo, por favor no lo hagas- dijo el cangrejo Sebastián.

-No puedo vivir sin mi príncipe, lo quiero con todo mi corazón, déjame ser feliz- rogo Candy y se fue. Dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

Pero aun así la siguieron, pues Flip y Sebastián la querían mucho a su gran amiga Candy, pues quería protegerla.

La bruja del mar, se llamaba Eliza, no era precisamente malvada como pensaban todos los amigos del mar, ella ayudaba con sus poderes mágicos, pero su trabajo era ayudar a cumplir los sueños de muchas jóvenes sirenas, era quitándole lo más valioso que tenía cada sirena, además decía la verdad, que cada decisión irresponsable que toma las sirenas, tendrá sus propias consecuencias.

Candy, llega a la casa de la bruja. Su delfín Flip y su cangrejo Sebastián le dicen_

-Espera mi querida Candy, nosotros entraremos contigo.

-No amigos, no es justo que arriesguen su vida por mi culpa- dijo Candy.

-La bruja, es una malvada persona, te puede hacer daño, solo quiero cuidarte- dijo Flip.

Candy en ese momento toca la puerta, la puerta abre sola.

Ella entra, su amigo delfín Flip. Y el cangrejo Sebastián, estaban a punto de entrar, pero la puerta se cerró rápido.

-Bienvenida pequeña – dijo la bruja Eliza.

-Hola señora… ¿Dónde está la bruja?, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Candy.

-Soy yo, la bruja... ¿Qué deseas querida? - pregunto la bruja.

-Señora, Yo quiero pedirle una cosa. - dijo la sirenita Candy, miedosa.

Eliza sabiendo de que se trataba, le dice_ Mira querida princesita Candy, en la vida no todo es color de rosa, cuando alguien está enamorada, pierde el juicio, actúa impulsivamente, sin pensar las cosas, tu deseas tener piernas como los humanos en lugar de tu cola de sirena, ¿No es así? - pregunto la bruja Eliza, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, señora, eso es lo que quiero- dijo Candy miedosa.

-Te concederé ese deseo, pero una vez que te hayas convertido en humana, las cosas no serán fáciles, no vives en cuentos de hadas princesita- dijo la bruja Eliza con una sonrisa.

Candy temblaba de miedo.

-Una vez que te hayas convertido en humana, no podrás regresar al mar nunca más, jamás podrás volver a ser una sirena, te advierto que no podrás volver jamás al castillo de las sirenas, abandonaras a tu familia para siempre, no podrás ver nunca más a nadie de tu familia, _el profundo amor que tu sientes por el príncipe no te servirá de nada, si tu no consigues también que te amé y que recuerde que eres tú, la chica que le salvo.___

-Me da miedo- dijo Candy llorosa, de miedo.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, sirenita ingenua, No solo eso, recuerda que, si él se llegara a casarse con otra mujer, tu corazón se rompería en mil pedazos y lo peor es que tu cuerpo se convertiría en burbujas o espuma del mar, morirás, la última condición para conseguir lo que deseas, debes entregarme tu hermosa voz- dijo la bruja Eliza sonriente.

\- ¿Mi voz? - dijo la sirenita miedosa.

-Sí, tu voz, la voz más hermosa, la voz más amada del reino de las sirenas- dijo la bruja Eliza.

-Pero si usted me quita, mi voz, no voy a poder hablar con el príncipe, él no me reconocerá que soy yo la chica que le salve la vida, porque yo le cante cuando lo salve de la tormenta, por favor mi voz no me lo quite- dijo Candy llorando.

-Es la única condición, mejor dicho, manera de que te conviertas en una mujer- dijo la bruja Eliza sonriente.

-Pero... ¿Cómo hablare con el príncipe? - pregunto.

-No te preocupes, podrás usar tu belleza, tus preciosos ojos verdes, eres tan hermosa, que cuando el príncipe te vea, quedara prendado de tu belleza y es depende de ti que él te recuerde como la chica que le canto hermoso, por tus lindos ojos, además con tus lindas piernas podrás bailar con él, pero antes sufrirás. Los primeros días, no se te hará fácil caminar, sufrirás atrozmente y, cada vez que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un terrible dolor, con el tiempo ya te acostumbraras a caminar mejor- dijo sonriente la bruja Eliza.

Candy, temblaba de miedo, lloraba silenciosamente, su vida corría demasiado riesgo, la bruja Eliza al mirar a la sirenita Candy aterrorizada.

La bruja Eliza, le dice_

-Piénsalo bien pequeña, ¿No tienes miedo de lo que puede pasarte? ¿No Tienes miedo a dejar a tu familia?, ¿No Tienes miedo a morir? ¿No piensas un poquito en tu familia?, ¿No piensas en el dolor que podrá pasar tu familia cuando estés muerta si el príncipe no se enamora de ti?, solo por una fantasía de un amor que no conoces.

Candy, temblaba de miedo, pero fue irresponsable, no pensó en nadie, más que en su amor por el príncipe.

Dice:

\- ¡No tengo miedo ¡-respondió la Sirenita Candy con lágrimas en los ojos- conviérteme en una mujer, quiero tener piernas, con tal de que pueda volver con él príncipe.

-te recuerdo que, si hago eso, tendrás que darme tu voz y te quedarás muda para siempre, pero recuerda: si el hombre que amas no se enamora de ti, se casa con otra mujer, tu cuerpo desaparecerá y te convertirás en burbujas, o en espuma del mar- dijo la bruja levantando una ceja.

-Seré valiente, no me importa lo que me pase, solo quiero ver al príncipe -dijo por último la Sirenita Candy.

Y, sin dudar un instante, la bruja Eliza le dio el frasco que contenía el brebaje que convertiría a la sirena en una mujer.

La sirenita Candy salió de la casa de la bruja Eliza

Sus amigos el cangrejo Sebastián y el delfín Flip, se encontraban llorando porque había escuchado todo lo que la bruja Eliza decía

Su amigo cangrejo Sebastián llorando, le dice- escuche todo, perderás tu hermosa voz, no podrás cantarnos jamás para nosotros que somos tus amigos.

Candy lloraba.

-Si el príncipe no se enamora de ti, morirás, no queremos perderte Candy, te amamos mucho- dijo su delfín Flip.

Candy lloraba, solo le dijo:

-Sera mejor que nos despidamos, me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a la orilla antes de que amanezca, ya es noche.

-Quiero ir contigo Candy- dijo Flip llorando.

-No Flip, será mejor que te quedes, no sería justo que arriesgues tu vida por mí- dijo Candy llorando.

-Pero Candy, nosotros somos tus amigos, no queremos perderte por nada del mundo- dijo el cangrejo Sebastián.

-No me perderán queridos amigos, te juro que seré feliz al lado de mi príncipe y al lado de ustedes, además pase lo que me pase siempre los tendré en mis corazones, nunca los olvidare, adiós amigos- dijo Candy.

En ese momento la sirenita Candy se dirige a su casa, se va a su habitación, mira a toda su familia durmiendo, ella llorando se despide de su familia.

Le dice:

-Querida familia, los amo mucho, siempre los tendré en mi corazón, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, adiós papito, adiós hermanas, adiós abuela, adiós a todos mis amigos del mar- dijo Candy llorando.

En ese momento se dirigió a la playa y, en las proximidades de su mansión, emergió a la superficie; se arrastró a duras penas por la orilla y se bebió la pócima de la hechicera.

Inmediatamente, sintió un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento y se quedó completamente dormida

Al amanecer, El príncipe se encontraba en la ventana de su castillo y de lejos vio a una hermosa muchacha desnuda dormida en la orilla del mar, recordando que también él fue un náufrago, bajo del castillo inmediatamente.

El príncipe llamado Terry, salió del castillo e inmediatamente se acerca a la muchacha, lo levanta entre sus brazos, en ese momento pidió ayuda, su gato llamado Michí, olía pescado, a la muchacha, entonces empezó a tener celos y maullaba molesto.

El príncipe al mirar a su gato Michí caprichoso le dijo_

-Tú no puedes ayudarme, necesito alguien que me ayude, para cubrir a esa muchacha.

En ese momento se acerca un joven llamado George, es el mayordomo del príncipe y le dice:

-Por favor necesito una sábana, esa muchacha ha sufrido un naufragio, tenemos que cuidar de ella- dijo Terry.

El mayordomo obedeció al príncipe, trajo una capa.

El príncipe cubrió tiernamente con su capa aquel cuerpo y se lo llevo a su casa, lo hecho en su cama, Candy estaba completamente dormida.

El príncipe Terry miraba aquellos ojos verdes y la belleza sin fin de la muchacha, sentía que le gustaba, presentía que la conocía, pero no recordó nada que ella fue la que le salvo, además no podía olvidar de su mente y corazón a la chica Karen que él creía que la había salvado

Candy en ese momento despertó y lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta que había amanecido con piernas y miro al príncipe a su costado, le dio una linda sonrisa.

El príncipe al mirarla, contemplo esa sonrisa.

-No temas, Estás a salva, sabes tienes unos hermosos ojos y eres muy bella- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

Candy le sonreía

. ¿De dónde vienes? - pregunto el príncipe.

Pero la Sirenita Candy no podía hablar, porque la bruja le había dejado muda.

\- ¿No puedes hablar? - Pregunto el príncipe Terry triste, no te preocupes, no tengas miedo yo te curaré.

Durante los días siguientes, para la Sirenita empezó una nueva vida: llevaba maravillosos vestidos, la nana del palacio, se compadeció, cuido de ella durante que estaba en el palacio.

-Que hermosa te miras con esa ropa- dijo la nana.

Candy sonreía.

-Eres muy hermosa, una niña linda, si tan solo pudieras hablar, seguro que el príncipe se enamoraría de ti, me parece que eres una princesa de un país lejano, nunca había visto una chica tan linda- dijo Dorothi.

Candy sonreirá.

El príncipe entra en ese momento, se queda impresionado por la belleza de Candy.

Terry, siendo un caballero, se acerca:

-Estás hermosa.

Candy sonreirá.

Terry le pregunta- ¿Cómo te llamas? ... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Candy, solo bajaba la mirada

-No puedes hablarme ¿Verdad? - pregunto.

Candy, solo movía la cabeza, diciendo no.

El príncipe al mirar que no podía hablar, le lleva a la mesa de su cuarto y le da un papel para que escriba su nombre.

Pero Candy no sabía escribir.

Terry le dice: ¿Qué pasa preciosa, no sabes escribir?

Candy, intenta hablar que ella es una sirena, que viene de otro mundo.

Terry la mira, le causo ternura y le dice:

-Tengo la sensación que te conozco, si tan solo pudieras hablar...

Candy intento explicar quién era ella.

-No importa que no sepa tu nombre, yo igual te cuidare- le dijo Terry con una linda sonrisa.

En la noche fue invitada a bailar con el príncipe, Candy se veía radiante, pasa al salón donde el príncipe la esperaba.

El príncipe le dice:

-Eres mucho más hermosa, cuando ríes pequeña pecosa, las pecas de tu rostro son lindos, nunca había visto a una muchacha tan hermosa como tú. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy sonreirá por las palabras del príncipe.

-Te saco a bailar, mi preciosa pecosa, le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Terry, mando a poner la música, romántica, todo estaba perfecto, para que el príncipe Terry pudiera enamorarse de ella.

El vais fue romántica, sus ojos se miraban el uno y el otro, pero tal y como había predicho la bruja Elisa que cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía un dolor atroz como premio de poder vivir junto a su amado.

El príncipe Terry se sentía atraído por la belleza física de la sirenita Candy y su bondadoso corazón, por lo más que no hablaba, sentía que le gustaba, pero no podía olvidar a la chica que supuestamente creía que le había salvado, ignorando que era la que estaba junto a él.

Terrence se despide con cariño de la sirenita Candy, ella se sintió feliz porque presentía que podía lograr que su amado la amase tanto como ella lo amaba.

Esta Historia Continuará…

Notas mías: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y bueno, pues aquí me tienen compartiéndoles otro minific, espero que les haya gustado. No te pierdas el final, La Sirenita es mi cuento favorito por eso hice las dos versiones, esta Historia es más apegada a la original con algunos cambios... ¿Terry descubrirá quien es la chica de su sueño, quien le salvó su vida?, ¿Terry se enamorara de Candy?... No te pierdas el gran final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrificio de Amor**

**Parte final**

**Agradezco al quien lee y me comenta en esta historia de amor diferente… **

Un mes más tarde, la sirenita Candy ya sabía cómo comunicarse con el príncipe Terry a través de señas, él le enseñaba a hablar, sin mencionar que era una sirena, el príncipe llego a tomar cariño de ternura, no entendía porque, pero tenía que cuidar de ella.

La sirenita Candy, aunque no pudiese responder con palabras a las atenciones del príncipe, lo amaba cada día más, porque era un chico noble, que temía perderlo porque se daba cuenta que no la miraba con ojos de mujer.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe.

Candy se encontraba tocando el violín, recordando a su familia y amigos del mar.

Terry escuchaba atentamente la melodía, le parecía la melodía de las olas del mar.

Él le dice:

-Conozco la melodía que tocas, tu música suena como las olas del mar, como el susurro del viento, la calma después de la tormenta, corazón de pasión y de ternura – dijo Terry sonriendo, se acerca a la chica y le toma la mano, le dice: te llamare sirena porque el sonido de tu música suena como las olas del mar. Mi padre, siempre me contaban leyendas de las sirenas del mar, pero no creo que existan, él siempre me decía que las sirenas es una fantasía del mar, pero igual te llamare sirena- dijo Terry. Eres muy hermosa mi sirena.

Candy sonríe, en ese momento escucha a su amigo Flip y Sebastián gritando su nombre.

Candy corrió para atenderlos, el príncipe Terry la siguió diciendo: espera sirena. ¿Dónde vas?

Y la siguió, Candy llega a la orilla del mar, que queda afuera del palacio del príncipe.

-Hola amigos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, les dije que no vinieran- dijo Candy, No arriesguen su vida para venir a verme.

Candy los abrazo a sus amigos, cangrejo y delfín.

-Queríamos verte Candy, tú sabes, lo mucho que te amamos, tenemos miedo perderte para siempre.

Candy les sonríe y los abraza.

Terry, al mirar la ternura de Candy, por los animalitos del mar, sintió algo por ella, su corazón le decía que ella era la chica ideal para él, no solo por su belleza, sino por su nobleza de corazón, pero, sin embargo, su corazón se sentía prisionero al recordar la voz melodiosa de aquella joven misteriosa que lo rescato del naufragio.

-Eres increíble, hasta los animalitos del mar te aman.

Candy, se despide de sus amiguitos del mar.

Sus amigos le dicen:

-Si eres feliz con el príncipe, nosotros también seremos felices, por favor no dudes en contar conmigo, adiós- dijeron sus amigos y se fueron.

Terry amorosamente toma de la mano de Candy y se lo lleva al jardín del palacio a conversar.

Terry le dice:

-Sirena eres increíble, mañana iremos a caballar, te llevare a conocer todo el reino.

Candy al escuchar que el príncipe la llevara a pasear por la mañana, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa iluminaba, era aún más hermosa.

Al día siguiente, el príncipe llevo a Candy a montar el caballo.

-Sirena el lago está muy cerca, ¿Quieres que vayamos? - pregunto.

Candy con la cabeza, sonreirá decía: Si.

Candy y Terry, seguían montando el caballo, en ese momento el gato Michí que estaba tan celoso de Candy, se metió entre las piernas del caballo e hizo que se cayera.

El gato Michí, como no le caía bien la sirenita Candy, mando a sus amigos los lobos, para que lo hicieran daño.

Entonces los lobos se aparecen ante Candy, ella empieza a correr, se asustó tanto que quería gritar, pero no pudo porque no podía hablar.

El príncipe Terry llego al rio y volteo para hablar con Candy, pero se dio cuenta que ella no estaba a su lado, se asustó, se fue con su caballo a buscar a su amiga.

En ese momento en el camino encontró, como los lobos le estaban haciendo daño a Candy, Terry agarro su espada y empezó a pelear con los lobos, término por matarlos a todos, salvando la vida a Candy, la sirena.

En ese momento Candy abraza al príncipe, sus ojos se encontraban amor, el príncipe olvida a la misteriosa voz de la joven, y la miro con ternura, estaban a punto de darse un beso, el celoso Michí se interpuso entre los dos, Terry al mirar a su gato molesto, le dijo: Ya mi gatito, ya nos vamos a ir.

En ese momento se dirigieron al palacio, Candy le da una sonrisa como agradecimiento al príncipe por haberla sacado a pasear.

El gato al mirar que su plan, no funciono, se fue a decirle a Richard que su hijo estaba enamorado de una chica muda que no le caía bien, en su otro palacio.

-Señor amo- dijo el gato.

-Michí- dijo Richard con una sonrisa, abrazo a su mascota... ¿Cómo está mi amado hijo?

-Mal, tienes que hacer algo. Dijo el gato Michí.

\- ¿Qué paso con mi hijo? - pregunto.

-Está enamorado de una chica muda, no habla, no sabemos de donde es ella y lo peor es que es una tipita ignorante que no sabe ni escribir, por favor salva a tu hijo, no dejes que case con esta muda - dijo el gato Michí.

Richard al escuchar ese mensaje de su gato, no tolero que su hijo tuviera una amistad con una chica muda, entonces pensó casarlo con la hija de su mejor amigo el rey Julián.

En ese momento el rey Richard, se dirigió al palacio de su hijo.

-Hola padre, ¿Qué sorpresa? - dijo Terry, abrazando a su padre.

El rey Richard molesto a su hijo y le dijo:

\- ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?... ¿Quieres manchar el nombre de nuestra familia?, - ¿Es cierto que estás enamorado de una desconocida, ignorante y encima muda?, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? - pregunto Richard molesto.

-¡Cálmate, Cálmate, padre¡ Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, es solo una chica humilde que la he encontrado desmayada en la orilla del mar, y como no habla porque parece que tiene un problema de lenguaje no sé de donde es, solo pensé cuidar de ella como lo haría cualquier ser humano.

En ese momento el rey Richard, se calma y le dice:

-mañana vengo para llevarte al castillo de mi gran amigo Julián y te casaras con su hija- dijo Richard serio.

\- ¿Que?, exclamo Terry.

-lo que oíste Terry- dijo Richard.

-Pero, padre, Yo no me puedo casarme con una desconocida. - dijo Terry.

-Lo siento Terry, ya está decidido. – dijo su padre, mañana vengo para llevarte al palacio de mi amigo Julián para que te cases con su hija.

-No me vas a obligar a casarme con una desconocida, así me lleves al palacio obligado, no me casare con ella. - dijo Terry.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo el rey Richard y se retira.

En ese momento la sirenita Candy escucha todo lo que el rey Richard había hablado, no sabía que le dolía mas haber escuchado al rey que le iba a casar al príncipe con otra mujer o escuchar de su misma boca del príncipe que no la amaba y que lo había recogido por lastima, tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre, porque no logro que él se enamore de ella dentro de ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, además sabía que si el príncipe no llegara a corresponderla ella moriría y se convertiría en espuma o burbujas del mar.

Sus amigos el delfín y el cangrejo, le decían que se tranquilizara que el príncipe la amaba a ella, pero no conocía la realidad del sentimiento del príncipe.

En ese momento Terry habla con la sirenita Candy y la encuentra llorando

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi sirena? – pregunto Terry acariciándola su rostro.

Candy, solo la miraba con ternura, se moría de amor por él, pero no podía decir nada.

-Estoy molesto con mi padre porque él quiere que me case con una desconocida, que ni siquiera sé quién es, además yo no me casaría con nadie, la mujer de la que estoy enamorado es una chica que me salvo mi vida- dijo el príncipe.

Candy, temía de miedo, ya que el príncipe no recordaba a ella, la chica que le salvo.

-Un día en la playa, me fui a darme un paseo en el barco y se naufragó durante una terrible tormenta y casi morí ahogado, una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro, me salvo mi vida- dijo Terry.

Y la sirena Candy, se dio cuenta que no era ella la predilecta del joven, sufría aún más porque se daba cuenta que no le recordaba a ella, la cual se arrepiento no haberlo acompañado hasta que el despertara.

La sirenita Candy trato de explicarle mediante señas que fue ella la chica que le salvo, pero por más intento que hacía, el príncipe no la entendía, solo la miraba con ternura, tristeza, toco su lindo rostro y le dijo:

-Mi amada Sirena, ojala fueras tú la chica que me salvo la vida, pero no creo que seas tú, porque tu no hablas, te tengo mucho aprecio y quiero que seas feliz- dijo el príncipe y le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

En ese momento el corazón de Candy se rompió en mil pedazos porque por más intento que hacía, no logro que el príncipe la reconociera que fue ella quien le salvó su vida.

Esa noche la Sirenita Candy fue a la playa, a llorar junto al mar, canto una hermosa canción:

Al día siguiente Candy se encontraba en el castillo, pero ya sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder al príncipe Terry para siempre, ella quería que el recordara que fue ella quien lo salvo, pero sus intentos fueron innatos.

Candy al mirar que el príncipe no recordaba nada, ni tampoco sabía quién era ella, la sirenita no quería perder a su amado, no porque ella moriría, sino porque lo amaba y lo quería solo para ella.

Candy se le ocurrió darle un beso en sus labios, el príncipe sintió que le gustaba, pero no estaba enamorado de ella y le dijo:

-Yo te tengo mucho aprecio, pero mi corazón le pertenece a la chica que me salvo, también deseo que seas feliz, pero no te amo, estoy enamorado de otra chica- dijo Terry.

En ese momento entra Richard a la habitación de Terry y le encuentra junto con la sirenita Candy.

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Ya estás listo? - le pregunto.

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunto Terry.

-Para que conozcas a la princesa- dijo el rey.

\- ¿Qué?,- dijo Terry, pero padre, yo no deseo casarme con nadie, mi corazón le pertenece a una chica.

-Mira, así sea quien sea la chica, quiero que conozcas a la hija de mi amigo- dijo Richard.

-Sirena, acompáñame- dijo Terry.

-No. Ella no va, solo tu- dijo Richard.

-Pero padre... es mi amiga, es como una hermana para mí- dijo Terry.

El rey Richard mandó a uno de sus mejores arqueros.

-Llévatela al cuarto del príncipe y has que no salga de ahí- dijo el rey.

En ese momento el príncipe gritaba. Sirena, sirena, sirena.

-No le va pasar nada a tu amiguita, va estar en tu cuarto, por favor hijo acompáñame- dijo Richard.

El príncipe Terry le dice:

-escúchame muy bien padre, jamás me casare con nadie, más que con la chica que está presente en mi corazón.

En ese momento el príncipe Terry acompaña a su padre al palacio de su amigo, para conocer a la princesa.

El príncipe entra molesto al palacio.

Su padre, el rey Richard le presenta, ante los padres de la princesa:

-Este es mi hijo.

El príncipe Terry, se inclinó ante el padre de la princesa, el rey se llamaba Julián.

El rey Julián dice:

-Te presento a mi hija, príncipe Terry.

La princesa, sale agachándose.

-Por favor hija mírale los ojos al príncipe- dijo Julián.

-Bienvenido su alteza. - dijo la princesa, mirando a los ojos del príncipe.

Terry miro a la chica, se quedó sorprendido que la desconocida era la chica que el príncipe llevaba en el corazón, era la princesa Karen Kleiis, la chica que vio después del naufragio, el príncipe creía que fue ella quien la salvo.

\- ¿Eres tú? - exclamo Terry sorprendido.

\- ¿Eres tú? - dijo sonriente Karen.

\- ¿Eres la chica que me salvo? - dijo el príncipe Terry sonriente.

-Sí, soy yo, la chica que te encontró aquel día que estabas ahogado- dijo Karen sonriendo.

En ese momento el príncipe Terry y la princesa Karen, se abrazaron sin fin.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento porque al fin te encontré, te amo Karen ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amado príncipe y claro que quiero casarme contigo, eres el príncipe de mi sueño- dijo Karen sonriendo.

-Y tú la princesa de mis ojos- dijo Terry sonriendo, en ese momento ambos se dieron un beso apasionado.

Toda la gente que estaba en su alrededor, le dieron un fuerte aplauso a la pareja, sobre todo el rey Richard sintió felicidad al saber que su hijo se casara con la chica ideal.

El príncipe Terry llego al palacio contento, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a su habitación.

-Sirena, Sirena, felicítame, me voy a casar, por fin encontré a la chica que me salvo y con la que siempre he soñado casarme- dijo Terry.

La Sirenita Candy lloro, sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón.

La Sirenita Candy, angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, recordando la profecía de la hechicera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar.

En ese momento todos se dirigen al barco, para realizar la boda de Terry y Karen, todos se encontraban inmensamente felices.

La sirenita Candy estaba llorando, en ese momento aparecen sus amigos el delfín Flip y el cangrejo Sebastián.

Le dicen:

-Querida Candy, supe lo que paso, el príncipe se ha casado con otra mujer

-si- le dice Candy.

-entonces por la mañana, te convertirías en espuma o burbujas del mar, como decía la bruja Eliza- dijo Flip.

-Si- dijo Candy llorando.

-No... No... No, Candy, tú no puedes morir, tienes que quedarte con nosotros, maldito príncipe Terry, que no supo valorar el amor que sientes por el- dijo Flip llorando.

-Adiós- dijo Candy llorando.

-No me digas adiós, por favor, no te vamos a perder Candy. - dijo el delfín.

Candy lloro con todas sus fuerzas, sus amigos delfín y el cangrejito, no estaban dispuestos a perder a su amiga.

Entonces les contaron a las hermanas de la sirenita Candy, Annie y Patty, no querían perder a su hermana.

Se fueron donde la bruja Eliza, suplicando que salve a su hermana, que no la deje morir.

Eliza también sentía tristeza por la sirenita, les pidió sus largos cabellos, para poder salvar a su hermana Candy.

En ese momento las hermanas se cortan sus largos cabellos y se les entrega bruja Eliza.

Eliza les entrega un cuchillo mágico a las hermanas de la sirenita Candy, diciéndoles: que la única manera de que la sirenita Candy se salve es que antes de que amanezca, mate al príncipe en su corazón, su sangre correrá por sus piernas y volverá a ser sirena olvidándose todas sus penas, no recordara nunca más sus penas, nunca recordara nada del príncipe.

Candy se encontraba en el barco llorando.

-cuando salga el sol, yo moriré, como dijo la bruja Eliza, pero no me importa que muera, si mi príncipe es feliz con la chica que eligió, yo también seré feliz.

En ese momento en el barco Candy escuchó la llamada de sus hermanas:

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Somos nosotras, tus hermanas! - grito.

Candy en ese momento busco a sus hermanas.

-Hermanas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la sirenita, que ya podía hablar.

\- ¡Mira! Quiero que salves tu vida, a mi ese príncipe no me interesa, ni su felicidad porque no se lo merece, tú tienes que ser feliz con nosotras, con tu padre, con tu abuela, por favor salva tu vida y has caso lo que te vamos a decir- dijo Patty.

\- A cambio de nuestros largos cabellos. La bruja Eliza, Nos dio ese cuchillo mágico, ¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser una sirenita como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas. – dijo su hermana Annie.

\- ¿matarlo? - exclamo Candy, Yo no puedo matarlo.

-Por favor, piensa en ti, mátalo, en el corazón, solo así podrás volver hacer una sirena, deja que su sangre derrame por tus piernas y volverás con nosotros, hazlo antes de que amanezca- dijo Annie.

En ese instante las hermanas desaparecieron.

Candy, se dirigió hacia el camarote de los esposos.

Candy entra a la habitación de los esposos, mira al príncipe durmiendo en brazos de su esposa, el dolor eran tan grande que no pudo soportar, las lágrimas cubría su rostro, su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración estaba agitada, cogió el cuchillo, lo levanto sobre su amado, cerró los ojos para introducir el cuchillo con el corazón, del hombre que no la amo.

Pero su amor fue más grande y más valioso que su propio ser, detiene el acto y con sus labios besa la frente de su amado príncipe y le dice:

-No puedo hacerlo, su felicidad también es la mía, mi amado príncipe te amo más que a mi vida, prefiero morir para que tú seas feliz.

La sirenita Candy le canta una canción al príncipe durmiendo...

**No importa lo alto que grite, tu no podrás escucharme**

**Aunque**** este punto de convertirme en espuma o burbujas de mar yo te amare**

**Después de disolverme entre el cielo y del mar yo valere por ti**

**Quería estar más cerca del estrellado, cielo azul, borroso desde el mar**

**Anhele el día que pude salir de este océano**

**Bajo, densa nubes entre las olas**

**El primer sentimiento de mi vida era del amor**

**Y como puede ser tan doloroso**

**Aunque mis piernas me duelan**

**Yo te amare**

**No puedo bailar, pero puedo cuidar de ti**

**Me he dado cuenta que era imposible para mi conseguir la estrella del castillo**

**En el barco escuche las voces de mis hermanas, me dieron un cuchillo mágico, me sugieren que debía matarte**

**Yo cantare y cantare en el fondo del océano, cantare, cantare, poniendo mi corazón en la canción**

**Aunque no puedas escucharme nunca dejare de cantar**

**Espero que el viento conduzca mi voz hacia ti**

**Es tan valiente y apuesto mi príncipe, no debe parecer,**

**Tu barco se hundió y tú solo peleaste contra el destino**

**Gota a gota, tu fuerza regreso**

**La gente hermosa no debe parecer**

**Los valientes no deben parecer, no deben morir**

**Yo te salve, aunque no me reconociste, pero te salve porque te amo **

**Aunque este punto de convertirme en espumas o burbujas del mar,**

**Yo te amare**

**Después de disolverme entre el cielo y el mar, yo** **velaré** **por ti**

**Canción de la ****sirenita****, película original ** **1968, escrita** **por el poeta Hans Christian Andersen**

Después de cantarle la canción, le da un beso en la frente, se retira.

Y se dirige al mar, se para en la escotilla del barco y contempla su hermoso mar.

Candy contempla el mar, su casa, su hogar, donde creció, donde esta sus padres, sus hermanas, sus amigas, sus amigos, los animalitos del mar, y dice:

-Ese es mi hogar, ese es mi lugar, condenada a muerte estoy por no ser correspondida, amado príncipe Terry este es mi sacrificio por ti, te entrego mi vida, solo para que seas feliz, el consuelo que me queda es que me convertiré en espuma o burbujas del mar y de esa manera estaré siempre a tu lado, cubriendo las olas del mar, acompañándote por siempre y verte feliz, será mi dicha, perdóname amada familia pero mi amor por el príncipe es mucho más fuerte que mi propio ser, no conseguí ser amada, pero sé que puedo dar mucho amor a los demás, me convertiré en espumas o burbujas del mar y así voy a poder permanecer a su lado para siempre, Adiós príncipe, adiós padre, abuela, hermanas, Flip y Sebastián y adiós a todos mis amigos del mar- dijo Candy llorosa.

Cuando ya amanecía, arrojó el arma al mar, en ese instante se sintió un pequeño temblor.

El príncipe Terry despertó, sintió que algo estaba pasando y se fue inmediatamente a ver lo que sucedía afuera.

En ese momento que salió, encontró a Candy, parada la escotilla del barco.

Terry grito:

-Sirena… Sirena… sirena

Candy al escuchar la voz del príncipe, se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma o burbujas.

Terry intento salvarla, pero no pudo hacer nada, solo encontró la flor que tenía puesto en su cabello cuando le había salvado del mar.

En ese momento en el fondo del mar, el cuerpo de Candy poco a poco desaparecía y salía hacia el cielo unas hermosas burbujas de diferentes colores.

El príncipe Terry al mirar esas burbujas, elevándose hacia el cielo, mirando la flor en su mano, recién recordó que era ella la chica que le había salvado.

En ese momento recordó a la chica de la hermosa voz, era blanca y rubia, de ojos verdes.

El corazón de Terry quedo destrozado, se había dado cuenta que había perdido a la verdadera chica de su sueño y que era ella la que le salvo, no la otra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había casado, tenía que rehacer su vida y ser feliz con su esposa.

Pero eso no es todo, la sirenita Candy no muere como dice la bruja Eliza, ella llega al cielo.

Llega a la gloria Celestial, la gloria de Dios, donde viven las hijas del aire, los ángeles.

Los ángeles le llaman y le dicen.

\- ¡Sirenita Candy! ¡Sirenita Candy! ¡Ven con nosotras! - dijo un ángel.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -murmuró Candy, dándose cuenta de que había recobrado la voz-. ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Candy.

-Estás con nosotras en el cielo. Somos las hadas del viento. No tenemos alma como los hombres, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a quienes hayan demostrado buena voluntad hacia ellos. – serás feliz con nosotras, nunca te casaste con el príncipe, ni tampoco volviste al mar, pero eres premiada por tu bondad, nosotras seremos tu familia- dijo un ángel llamada María.

La Sirenita Candy, conmovida, miró hacia abajo, hacia el mar en el que navegaba el barco del príncipe, y notó a su amado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Tú has hecho con tu corazón los mismos esfuerzos que nosotras, has sufrido y salido victoriosa de tus pruebas y te has elevado hasta el mundo de los espíritus del aire, donde no depende más que de ti conquistar un alma inmortal por tus buenas acciones! -le dijeron.

Y la Sirenita Candy, en el cielo, lloró por primera vez.

-Ve anda despídete del príncipe y de tu familia, no permita que ellos sufran por ti, porque tú serás feliz con nosotras- dijo María.

La Sirenita Candy, en estado invisible, bajo hacia donde estaba el príncipe llorando porque perdió a la sirenita.

Candy lo abrazo a Terry fuertemente diciendo:

-Tienes que ser feliz al lado de tu esposa, la princesa Karen es una linda chica, Yo soy muy feliz en el cielo con las hijas del aire, siempre cuidare de ti y de tu esposa, fue lindo conocerte, adiós príncipe- dijo Candy sonriendo.

El príncipe escucho, pero no la vio, sintió que ella vivía hacia él.

La sirenita Candy le beso en sus magillas, el príncipe Terry llego a sentir que Candy estaba a su lado, pero no llego a verla, pues era invisible.

Y Candy se despidió del príncipe Terry.

El príncipe Terry promete ser feliz al lado de su esposa Karen, en ese momento la princesa Karen sale al barco y toma el brazo al príncipe para navegar el viaje del mar…

La sirenita Candy también se despide de su familia y de sus amigos del mar y se fue directamente al cielo.

Toda su familia llorando de tristeza y a la vez alegría porque Candy sería feliz en el cielo dice: adiós sirenita.

En ese momento Terry comprendido que la sirenita Candy vivía por él, le salvó su vida

-Ella me dio la vida y la esperanza, quizás no me di cuenta que ella era mi chica, pero el amor que siento por ella será único, tanto el amor que sentimos Candy y yo, no se ve, pero se siente, ella aún vive en mi corazón. - dijo Terry.

Karen era una linda chica, lo hizo feliz a Terry, pero el príncipe Terry siempre tenía presente en su corazón a la sirenita Candy, pero si fue feliz al lado de su esposa Karen porque era una buena chica y el príncipe la quería mucho.

El alma de la sirenita Candy, vive en el cielo.

Con el tiempo la gente puso la estatua de la sirenita Candy, en el mar, que significa **Sacrificio Del Amor.**

Pero eso no es todo, ¿quién sabe? ...

Tal vez con el tiempo la sirenita Candy pudo regresar después desde el cielo, hacia las profundidades del mar, aunque su alma se convirtiera en burbujas de todos los colores, y quedo como un ángel del cielo, como una hija del aire, su enorme bondad y su gran valentía, permanecerá para siempre en nuestros corazones.

El sacrificio de amor de la sirenita Candy, nos enseña a dar todo por el ser que más amamos, aun eso implique sacrificar nuestra felicidad, el amor no es egoísta, si tu amas a alguien, no solo piensa en tu felicidad, sino en la felicidad del ser amado.

**Fin. **

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Trágico no?

Es más obvio que no lean muchas personas esta historia, pero la historia original de la sirenita es así, siempre me encanto mucho esta leyenda real de Dinamarca, por eso hice una adaptación, cambiando muchas cosas de mi imaginación, la original es mucho más trágico, debido a que el príncipe nunca se entera, por lo menos en la versión japonesa cambia ese final, al igual que la mía que se entera demasiado tarde, pero al menos es un poco más justo.

Les agradecería al quien lo lee hasta el final y me responde esas preguntas... ¿Qué opinan de este cuento diferente y la historia de amor de Candy y Terry en esta historia? ¿Están de acuerdo con el sacrificio de amor que Candy hizo para que el príncipe Terry sea feliz con la princesa Karen o lo hubiera matado mejor? ¿Karen es mala en esta historia sí o no? ¿La bruja Eliza es mala sí o no? ¿Por qué?, déjenme conclusiones y comentarios...

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

Voy a tener que pedir disculpa por esta historia, pero soy fanática a morir del cuento: la sirenita, es mí cuento favorito, tanto como la versión de Disney y la original…

No estén tristes ya el próximo cuento tiene un final feliz, Candy y Terry serán únicos en su amor y todo será felicidad, amor y pasión.

Por favor regálenme comentarios, se los agradecería…

La próxima historia es: La Bella Durmiente con Candy y Terry, tiene un final feliz., será publicada este domingo, así que felices…


End file.
